The Mist of Lovers
by imdrowninginfootwear
Summary: Roswell: Post Show. Supernatural: Season one The Roswell gang passes through one of the towns where the Winchester brothers are looking for John. Maria decides to stick around with Isabel and Kyle for awhile and begins to fall for one of the brothers.


**A/N: This story is for Maria Winchester's SPN Crossover Challenge, thanks to the challenge for the idea. This is set after the last season of Roswell and during season one episode twelve of Supernatural (Faith). I hope you all enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>Kyle Valenti, Maria DeLuca, Liz Parker, Michael Guerin, Max Evans, and Isabel Evans had been on the road for a couple of years now since the fateful day where they had fled their high school graduation.<p>

They lived off of diner food and gas station snacks and they would mostly stay in a different hotel every couple of days. The longest the six had ever stayed in one town was a week.

Max and Liz had been itching to have a real honeymoon for a long time, by themselves. They kept this information hidden as they were afraid to leave the group behind and never be able to find them again.

Besides even if they asked Max had a sneaking suspicion that Michael would tell them they can have their honeymoon in their hotel room. And plus what did they think this road trip was?

The group was currently staying in yet another cheap motel down in a small town of Nebraska. It was a relatively small town, which was the way they liked it.

"I'm hungry," Maria said giving Michael the puppy dog eyes.

"They're a vending machine down the hall," Michael said not taking his eyes off the TV.

"No Michael, I'm sick of eating that crap, take me out," Maria begged resisting the urge to throw something at the boy she was sharing a room with.

"Fine I'll go get Max and Liz and Kyle and Isabelle then," Michael said standing up and walking to the door.

"Are you serious Michael?" Maria asked angrily. "I meant like a date, not a group adventure!"

"Fine you want a date? I'll give you the best damn date of your life maybe then you'll shut up for a while!" Michael threatened.

"Well good," Maria said.

"This is the stupidest fight ever," Michael said leaving the room and slamming the door behind him.

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

"Max!"

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

"Max!" The voice was harsher now.

"Be very quiet," Max whispered to Liz.

"Dammit Max!" Michael said and put his hand over the lock until it made a small chink.

For dramatic affect he decided to also kick the door in.

"Oh god, really?" Michael yelled when he found the couple in bed together.

"You're the one who broke into our hotel room!" Liz yelled.

"Yeah well Max I need the van keys Maria's in a bitchy mood," Michael told him. "Besides its noon, you could learn to keep your pants on for a couple of hours."

"I gave them to Isabel-" Before Max could finish his sentence Michael was gone slamming the door behind him.

Michael walked across the hall and kicked this door in as well.

"What the hell Michael?" Isabel yelled covering herself with a blanket.

"Oh my god. You two are together?" Michael asked in shock. "Then why are we buying Kyle and you separate rooms? . . . How long has this been going on?"

"We'll explain later, just don't tell anyone," Kyle begged him.

"Not even Maria or I swear to god I'll make you into a Ken-doll!" Isabel threatened.

"Ouch," Michael commented. "I need the van keys."

Isabel rolled over and grabbed some keys off the bedside table and threw them to Michael who caught them.

A smirk crossed his face as he winked at the couple, then turn and left the room.

He walked back to the room where he and Maria were seeing to see her standing outside leaning against the door pouting at him.

"You forgot something," She said angrily.

"I didn't forget you, I had to go get the keys from Isabel," Michael said rolling his eyes and turning to start walking. "Now hurry up!"

She followed after him stomping on her way.

When they got to the van Michael got in the driver's side.

"You know you could open the door for me," Maria said getting into the passenger seat.

"And you could shut your pie-hole," Michael retorted.

"You know what let me drive," Maria demanded.

"Are you kidding me? No, I'm driving," Michael told her.

"You drive like a maniac!" Maria complained.

Michael just ignored her and turned on the radio full blast to drown her out, then began to drive to the only restaurant in town, a cheap diner.

* * *

><p>"I thought you said you were taking me to a doctor," Dean complained wondering why he had gotten out of bed for this.<p>

"Actually I said a specialist," Sam corrected him.

* * *

><p>Maria and Michael had just finished eating their lunch and were sitting in the van.<p>

Maria leaned over and began to kiss her boyfriend.

"This is the one good part of taking you out to eat," Michael told her. "But lets go back to the hotel first, its the middle of the day."

"Good idea," Maria surprisingly agreed.

They were driving back to the hotel when Michael saw a tent.

"Ooh a tent, I love the circus," Michael said turning into the parking lot.

"Good god, I'm dating a twelve year old," Maria commented.

When he opened the door and went to get out of the car he noticed a sign saying the tent was used for holy healings.

"Holy healings, what a load of crap! Let's get out of here!" Michael said getting back in the car.

Sue Ann was just walking into the tent when she overheard Michael. She quickly snapped a picture and began to smirk wildly.

* * *

><p>Dean was standing at the front of the tent as Roy put his hand on his forehead to heal him.<p>

Dean collapsed to his knees and when he woke up he was healed.

* * *

><p>Maria and Michael had just got back to their hotel room and were making out when all of a sudden Michael pulled away.<p>

"How the hell did you get in our room?" Michael asked pushing past Maria and yelling at empty space in the middle of the room.

"There's no one there Michael," Maria told him sounding concerned. "This isn't funny."

"I know it isn't funny there's some random guy in our room," Michael told her. "How can you not see him, he's standing right here-"

As he said here he hit his hand on the reaper's chest and fell to the ground with a heart attack.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review. I hope you liked this and once again thanks to Maria Winchester for the idea. I'll try to update soon. . . . sorry about the whole Michael/reaper thing, it makes me sad too :(**


End file.
